Why did I say that?
by sphinx005
Summary: COMPLETED! Averman makes up something in the heat of the moment and it involves Connie. Will she play along? Will she kill him for it? or will it turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

AVERMAN'S POV 

Damn, damn, damn!

Why the hell did I have to go and say that she was my girlfriend for?

Do I seriously have a death wish?

I must have because by the time she's finished with me I'm gonna wish I'd never been born.

"Dude is something up? You look even paler than usual" my good friend Greg Goldberg eyed me suspiciously from across the breakfast table.

I give him my best _why whatever do you mean Gregory? _Smile, shrugged and shook my head before turning my concentration on to my bowl of incredibly soggy cereal.

After deciding that it wasn't worth eating I pushed my bowl away glancing up at the door just in time to see Amber Foster enter the cafeteria. Before I could look away she shot me a death glare before joining the rest of her friends at the table reserved for band members.

"Averman, I heard Amber Foster likes you" Julie whispered to me from my left.

Great so now the Cat thinks she can play matchmaker.

"So?" I keep my answer short and simple.

"So I think you should ask her out" Julie was giddy. Damn it couldn't someone, anyone, come and take the Cat's attention off of me.

"She already asked me out and I said no" I heard my own voice talking.

Aw shit! Now I've really gone and dug a hole for myself.

"Why? She's heaps nice" Julie pressed on.

By this stage my conversation with Julie had attracted the attention of Goldberg, Russ, Charlie and Kenny.

"I don't want to go out with her" I reply through clenched teeth.

What I really wanted to say was _mind your own damn business!_

"Yeah Ave why not?" Charlie put his two cents worth in.

Before I had time to think about it my mouth was moving and what was came out was

"Because I now have enough frequent flyer miles to join the monks in Tibet"

That's me all right, ever the jokester.

Goldberg stifled laughter, Julie was glaring at me and Charlie was staring wide-eyed at me.

"Well its been fun kiddies but I must go and pack" I sought out my opportunity for escape.

I flew out of my chair and raced for the exit before anyone could ask me what was going on.

I had to find her and tell her before she found out from someone else.

CONNIE'S POV 

I opened my eyes a little pissed off about my wonderful dream being interrupted, but mostly feeling shitty that I actually had to move.

I peered across to Julie's side of the room a little surprised to see it empty. Usually Little Miss Sunshine in the Morning just has to wake me up spouting some crap about it being a beautiful day.

Yeah right, if it was a beautiful day then I'd be back together with Guy and would never in a million years have to see him with another girl, especially the ever-so-perfect Karen Whittaker.

GRRRR! I hate my life.

So after another wonderful start to the day I reluctantly throw the covers off and drag my weary ass out of bed thankful that there wasn't practice this morning.

I made my way to the shower where I stood under the hot jet of water for what seemed like an eternity. I wondered if Julie would notice if I used some of her shampoo and decide I don't really care if she notices or not.

Running my hand over the length of my brown hair I give thought as to whether I'd look any better as a blond, well really whether Guy would like me any better if I was blond like his perfect princess Karen.

I definitely decide against it as an image of Mindi Pinkerton's hideous re-growth line enters my mind. One week she'll have about an inch and a half strip of dark hair at the roots and the next she'll be all blond again, and she still swears she's a natural blond!

God why am I even thinking about this?

I have to get over Guy Germaine once and for all.

I turned the tap off and stepped out of the shower grabbing the first towel I could see. Surprisingly it was mine.

I dried off and headed towards my closet debating whether or not I felt like making Guy jealous or not.

Bah! Who am I kidding? Of course I want to make Guy jealous!

I decided on a short-ish jean skirt that was sexy but didn't reveal absolutely _everything_ and a black long sleeved top that was tight in the right places but didn't show too much flesh. It sat just below my belly button but didn't quite meet the skirt.

I remembered reading in _Cosmo_ that if you're showing leg then don't show cleavage or something like that and I really didn't want to attract the attentions of the wrong people, namely Varsity.

I happened to glance at the clock on Julie's nightstand and realised that if I didn't move my hockey toned ass then I'd miss breakfast.

AVERMAN'S POV 

Crap why does every girl with brown hair look like Connie today?

Oh right cos I have a guilty conscience that's catching up with me. Oh boy I won't get accepted into the Super Genius Leave of Avermans now.

What the hell? I am getting paranoid.

Relax its just Connie.

Yeah Connie Moreau, the girl who broke your arm in kindergarten because you stole her G. I. Joe when she wasn't looking.

I only did it cos Guy dared me to.

Guy only dared you to do it because he secretly liked Connie.

Yeah well Guy's an asshole!

Anyone who'd break up with Connie to go out with Karen Whittaker is an asshole.

"Hey Aves!" Fulton called.

Man he's cheery for the morning.

"Dude!" Portman was behind him and as usual he got over excited and thumped in the arm, hard.

_OW! _

Yes that's it Averman keep it internal.

"Bashes, have you seen our fair, well she's not really fair cos she's brunette, well actually its more of a chocolate color, you know the colour you get when you have a mocha cake, not that dark dark brown but that kinda dark light brown"

Crap I'm rambling again.

"DUDE!" Portman screeched looking thoroughly confused.

Cant say I blame him.

"Man what the hell are you on about?" Fulton looked just as confused as Portman.

"Connie have you seen her?" I give them my usual goofy grin.

The bashes shook their heads.

"Nope" Portman's talking to me but his eyes are on some brunette wearing a skirt made out of the stuff jeans were made out of and a black top.

"That's her!" I suddenly realised that it was Connie walking down the hall towards us.

"Ew! Gross was I just checking out Moreau?" Portman looked disgusted.

"Yep, ha ha dude you were checking out Connie" Fulton laughed.

Glad he has the balls to tease the humungous ape of a Bash Brother that we call Portman.

"Oh somebody kill me now, quick lets go before she finds out and starts beating up on me" Portman grabbed Fulton by the sleeve and dragged him away leaving me to fend for myself.

"Hey Averman!" Connie waved gesturing me for her to wait up.

Oh boy, I mean I know I was looking for her but now that she's actually here I just want to crawl into a hole and die.

Oh why oh why did I have to say she was my girlfriend?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter's so short but its currently 1.52 am and my eyes are starting to droop! AVERMAN'S POV 

"Don't kill me" was the first thing I heard emerging from my mouth.

Connie just stared at me dumbfounded.

"Why would I kill you" she asked innocently.

Ï find myself unable to answer her question.

"Averman?" she prompts.

"Huh?" I momentarily forget what it was that I was meant to say.

Oh yeah, right.

Üm" seems to be the only thing coming out.

"Averman is everything alright? You kinda seem stranger than usual" Connie tried joking with me.

"Um Cons, we've been friends for a while right?" I decide to use the _but I'm your friend _approach.

"Yeah" Connie agrees.

"Well if I told someone something that wasn't quite true you'd still be my friend right?" I know I'm stalling but I honestly can't help it.

"Yeah of course, does this have a point?" Connie asks me and now I can see this is starting to get her frustrated.

"Well Amber Foster kinda asked me out" I began

"Aves that's great! Julie said she had a crush on you" Connie smiled.

"Yeah but I said no cos I don't wanna go out with her and I kinda told her that you were my girlfriend, I'm sorry please don't kill me"

There, I've said it.

I subconsciously squint my eyes shut.

Now waiting for the pain to come in.

Connie didn't answer straight away. I cautiously open one eye and am surprised to see her with her 'thinking face' on.

"WHAT!" she screeched after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out praying her fist wasn't going to fly out at my face.

"Why?" Connie just asked me the million dollar question.

"Well you were the first person I thought of" I replied in my defence.

Connie was looking at something just past my shoulder and amazed the both of us when she said.

"Älright, I'll agree to it, but you have to take me somewhere nice" she replied.

"Ërrr okay" I replied stunned.

CONNIE'S POV 

Oh my god did I just agree to pretend to be Averman's girlfriend?

Okay so I'll admit it, I only agreed to do it because I spied Guy and his precious Karen sucking face at his locker and I was jealous.

I finally meet Averman's eyes and he seems shocked. Can't say I blame him, I've just shocked myself too.

So the next thing I know I'm telling him he has to take me somewhere nice.

Wow! Did I just organize a date with him too?

Oh man, what am I getting myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

AVERMAN'S POV 

Well its my first official five minutes being Connie's 'boyfriend' and to be honest I don't see what Guy's problem is. Connie seems sweet enough.

Well she 'sweetly' told me that I had to move my ass into gear to get her to breakfast before it finished in 10 minutes otherwise there'd be hell to pay.

I hope the Ducks have finished and are long gone by now.

I can see the cafeteria doors rapidly approaching and I'm shocked when Connie grabs my arm making me stop. She then straightened my collar, fixed my hair and adjusted my glasses for me.

Gee thanks _mom_.

"If I'm gonna do this then you'd better not embarrass me" she threatened turning from sweet Connie into devil Connie and back again in less than three seconds flat.

"Anything for you dear" I tried joking.

"Come on" she grumbled pushing the doors open.

Have you ever had that experience where every pair of eyes in the room look over to you the second you open the door?

Well I think that just happened and now the cafeteria is eerily silent.

"Come on Aves lets go" Connie leant over and whispered to me as she pulled me towards the food line.

Connie was good, she was real good. The way she was leaning into me as we walked it must have really looked like we were together.

Well now the effect was everyone's jaws dropping open.

I think I'm beginning to like this.

CONNIE'S POV 

As I made Averman walk with me to the food line I couldn't help but feel excited. I mean everyone was now staring at us wondering what the hell was wrong with the world.

Charlie's face is absolutely hilarious as is Portman's.

And as for Julie well, lets just say Julie is fidgeting around in her seat wondering whether she should leave her description of heaven that is her seat next to Portman and ask me what's going on or whether she should stay and enjoy Portman's attention.

Yes Julie Gaffney has a major crush on Dean Portman and they're both too stubborn to admit they like each other.

I also noticed Amber Foster at the band table shooting me what I think was a dirty look. She obviously hadn't been around enough bitchy girls to master the look yet. I fight all urges to poke my tongue out at her knowing it was incredibly juvenile and bitchy.

"Connie?" Averman whispered.

I turned to look at him. The poor guy looks scared shitless.

"Yeah"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked with uncertainty.

"Why wouldn't I? Its not like you're some repulsive slimeball or something" I think that has just made his day.

"I'm not? Cos you know a lot of girls have called me repulsive in my time" there was the old Averman back.

"Well you're not" I replied turning on the famous Connie Moreau charm and kissing him on the cheek.

Whoah! Why the hell am I turning the charm on for him? Its Averman for crying out loud!

You could almost hear a pin drop as the cafeteria became deathly silent once more.

I stole a glance at Averman to find him beet red with his trademark goofy grin.

"Come on lets sit down before we become the floor show" I whispered grabbing his hand and leading him towards the Ducks table ignoring the curious stares of the rest of the school body.

The Ducks table was also silent which was a very rare occurrence.

I took a seat next to Julie and noticed Portman quickly averting his eyes when I looked over at him.

What the hell was that about?

As per usual Charlie was the first one to speak.

"So guys is there something you want to tell us?" he asks with one eyebrow raised as the other Ducks all lean towards Averman and me.

"I don't know, Aves is there something we want to tell them?" I love teasing Charlie. I've been doing it since 2nd grade and I'm not about to stop now.

"Well Connie I'm not entirely sure there is something we want to tell them" Averman played the game. Teasing Charlie was his favourite pastime too.

"So Charles now that's cleared up can I eat my breakfast now?" I knew by playing coy and not actually telling him anything would drive him insane for the rest of the day.

"Whatever" Charlie snapped looking defeated. He knew that when I was in this mood he was getting nothing out of me.

I resumed eating my toast and hot chocolate and the others went back to whatever they were doing before. They knew that if Charlie couldn't get the secret out of us then no one could.

"Are you guys dating?" Fulton suddenly blurted out.

I paused with my toast mid-air and mouth hanging open.

The rest of the Ducks turned to look at me and Averman who had started an animated conversation with Dwayne about something.

"Yes" I blurted out surprising not only myself but Averman and the rest of the Ducks too including Guy and Karen who had just arrived at the table.

I know its only pretend but why did I feel a little flutter when I said that Lester Averman and myself are dating.

AVERMAN'S POV 

Wow I never expected Fulton to come right out and ask. He's usually the one who lets you tell him stuff in your own time.

And then she comes out and says it.

_Yes_

Such a simple word in the English language but I bet that when whoever invented it had no idea it could cause so much confusion and excitement.

I finally looked up from the table to find Charlie looking completely blown away, Adam always looks stunned so it was no change really, Ken looked almost happy, Goldberg's expression kept changing, it was kinda funny to watch really, Portman looked ready to burst out laughing, Fulton looked shocked as did Dwayne and Luis.

Julie looked crossed between annoyed, probably cos Connie didn't tell her anything earlier (well how could she, technically we've been fake dating for about half an hour now), and happy.

The clincher though was Guy who'd just arrived with Karen. He looked ready to kill.

"As much as we'd love to stay and chat, we have something to do before class, right Averman?" Connie was speaking.

She nudged my leg under the table.

"Ummm yeah that's right" I mumbled following her cue and making a hasty exit out of the cafeteria before any more questions could be fired at us.

"You are a legend!" I blurted out once we'd made it to the safety of our English classroom which was our first lesson together.

"What you honestly think I'd leave you there to face that? You know despite how much Guy paints me as evil I'm not really as bad as he says I am" Connie looked a little hurt.

I felt my heart breaking a little for her "No I don't think you're bad at all, if I did then I wouldn't want you to be my fake girlfriend" I tried a little joke to bring back her smile.

Score! There it is.

"Aw thanks Aves, you know you're not such a bad fake boyfriend either" she gave he a hug and another kiss on the cheek just as the bell signalling the first class rang.

I can't believe Connie Moreau has kissed me twice in the space of an hour.

Man I'm _really_ starting to enjoy this.


	4. Chapter 4

**AVERMAN'S POV**

"So where did you wanna go?" I boldly ask Connie after practice.

She's not paying much attention to me.

"Hello? Earth to Connie, you do realise we're being invaded by aliens right?" I try the dramatic approach.

"What the fuck?" she snaps out of whatever daydream she was having and turns to look at me.

"Just kidding but now that I have your attention I asked you where did you wanna go?"

She cocked her head to the side and does the eyebrow squishy thing she does when she's confused.

Oh boy is it sad that I know that she does a squishy eyebrow thing?

"What do you mean?" she asked.

This doesn't look good, she doesn't even remember that her condition to agreeing to be the fake "Mrs Averman" was that I had to take her somewhere nice.

"You said I had to take you somewhere nice now where did you want to go?" I asked her with more confidence than I ever thought I had.

Wow, where did this macho man come from? I just hope he sticks around cos I think I'm gonna need him sooner or later.

"Oh yeah right, ummmmm I don't know" she replied.

Hmmm, she only had to think about that for a maximum of three seconds.

"Do you want to see a movie or something?" I ask the first thing that popped into my head.

I hope she doesn't think I'm a tightass because I just suggested going to my workplace.

"Yeah whatever" she dismissed me in a light voice. Its obvious her mind's elsewhere.

"Okay I'll come get you later" I say but I get the hint I'm really only talking to myself.

"Uh huh" Connie just affirmed that she wasn't really listening to me.

"okay then later" I honestly thought about adding 'your ass looks fat in that' just to see if she'd pay any attention but previous experience with Connie proved that it wasn't worth getting another broken limb.

Oh yes the nice snugly kissy Connie from this morning was long gone and now it was replaced by spacey, starey, grumpy Connie.

Girls are so weird.

* * *

**CONNIE'S POV**

I was vaguely aware that Averman was talking to me but I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. All I could focus on was Guy sitting twenty metres away playing tonsil hockey with Karen.

GRRRR Guy infuriates me so much! I know I should hate him but I don't. A huge part of me really badly wants him back.

_Flashback_

"_Guy what are we doing here?" _

"_I have to show you something" _

"_What is it?"_

"_Oh no you don't Connie, I'm not telling you until we get there"_

"_Please Guy, PLEEEEAAAASSE!" _

"_No I'm not falling for that face again now close your eyes"_

"_Okay, okay"_

"_You are such a cheater!" _

"_I am not!"_

"_Yes you are, you're peeking! Here this will stop you"_

"_Ew Guy is that your hat? It stinks"_

"_No it doesn't"_

"_Yes it does"_

"_Fine then, come here"_

"_You see this is much better than a smelly hat"_

"_Okay ready, one, two, three, open"_

"_Oh my gosh Guy where are we?" _

"_A little look out by the bridge, from here you can see the water flowing faster. I come here to think"_

"_Oh my god Guy its beautiful"_

"_So are you, close your eyes again"_

_DUCK WHISTLE GOES OFF_

"_Quack attack is back Jack"_

"_Come on lets go"_

"_I was this close"_

"Connie?"

I'm shaken out of my thoughts to find Guy standing over me.

"Oh hey"

"Hi, um, are you okay? I mean Karen said you were staring and you kinda seem weird"

Guy was looking everywhere but at me.

"What?" I said probably a little sharper than I meant it.

"Um, Karen asked me to come and ask you to stop staring at us, its kinda freaking her out" Guy said in a very soft voice.

"Are you out of your mind Guy Germaine?" I put my hands on my hips.

How dare that little cow send him over here!

"Could you just not stare though, it is kinda creepy"

I couldn't hold my anger back. Guy had gone too far. I might have been staring a little but that didn't give him, or her for that matter, to call me creepy.

Before I knew it my fist had left my side and connected with Guy's jaw.

"Jesus Connie what was that for?" he clutched his jaw.

"That's for calling me creepy you fucking jackass" I yelled.

I could see Karen running over to where we stood.

"Oh my god Guy are you okay? Connie what is your problem?" she had the nerve to ask me what _my _problem is.

"You are now stay the hell away from me" I replied wishing I had something better than that to say but it'd have to do.

I stormed off towards the first building I saw not realising it was the boy's dorms until I was inside.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed wondering who I could visit.

Charlie was out of the question. He'd tell me off for punching one of their top players, Adam would tell me the same thing. Luis would only start flirting, Goldberg would be too scared that I'd do it to him, Dwayne would tell me that ladies don't hit people, Russ would probably take me out to buy a gun or something.

I really didn't want to know what Fulton and/or Portman were up to.

I scanned the names on the list that told visitors which student was in which dorm.

"Averman!" I exclaimed out loud ignoring the weird looks I was receiving from other boys that were passing by.

I ran my finger along the list.

Lester Averman Room 208 

So Averman lived on the second floor.

Well duh Moreau, all of the male Ducks live on the second floor, its reserved for JV Hockey.

I decided to take the stairs, maybe the burning sensation in my thighs will distract me from the pain in my knuckles.

Stupid Guy Germaine and his stupid hard jaw.

I climbed the two flights of stairs relatively easy but since I'm not exactly used to stair climbing my muscles kinda had to work.

I found my way to room 208 and knocked on the door.

"Hey I wasn't gonna come get you til later' Averman greeted me with a huge grin.

"Huh?" I seriously had no clue what he was talking about.

I felt guilty when I saw his face fall.

"We were going to the movies remember?" he said softly.

"Oh right, yeah sorry, I kinda forget, I just punched Guy in the face" I blurted out.

"Come in" Averman said looking shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

**_a/n - thanks for all of your reviews, some of you might just get your wish in the next couple of chapters!

* * *

_**

**AVERMAN'S POV**

One minute I'm doing my Trig homework and the next Connie Moreau is banging down my door demanding I let her in.

Well of course I let her in, I let her in and ushered her to sit on my roommate's bed.

All thoughts about me and her going to the movies disappeared when she told me why she was there.

Did I just hear her right?

She _punched _Guy Germaine?

"If you start ranting on about why I shouldn't have hit him I swear I'll kill you"

Oh yeah, feisty Connie was coming to the party now.

"So why'd you introduce his face to your fist anyway?" I ask cautiously.

"He called me creepy"

Wow I wasn't expecting that.

"He called you creepy?" I blurted out.

Damn, she's giving me a filthy look.

"Yes he called me creepy" she reaffirmed with a snarl.

I don't know what made me do it but I burst out laughing, not just laughing but hysterical, tears rolling down your face kind of laughing.

"I didn't know it was so funny" Connie looked at me with a sad look.

"Well when you think about it, it really is" I said wiping the tears away from my cheeks.

"So Cons, did his eyes roll back into his head?" I asked.

She stared at me for a moment before cracking a smile.

"I hope so, then little Miss Perfect decided she had the right to ask me what _my_ problem was! Hello? _She _was the one who made him come over and call me creepy!" Connie was off in a rant.

"Am I creepy?" she suddenly asked me.

"Yes but in a good way" I tried my hand at joking.

"How can you be creepy in a good way?" the daggers were coming back.

"Well you're creepy cos you're scary, Goldberg's actually terrified of you. But its all good cos it means that no one in their right mind will mess with you, well except for Guy of course but he now knows better doesn't he?" I laughed.

She smiled again.

I'm really starting to like her smile.

"Yeah" she agreed.

Silence came back to haunt us.

I watched her play with her hands.

"Does it hurt?" I ask.

"Huh?" she was obviously a million miles away.

"Does it hurt?" I repeat my question for her.

"My hands?" she answers.

"Yeah" I affirm.

"Yeah" she confesses looking down.

"Are you bleeding?" I make the move from my own bed to sit down next to her.

"I don't think so" she said softly in a voice that seemed foreign to me.

She now sounds so seductive.

Oh my, please don't tell me I'm falling for Connie Moreau.

* * *

**CONNIE'S POV**

Ow my hand hurts like hell.

Stupid Guy Germanine. I'm so over him now.

I can't believe Averman actually laughed when I told him Guy called me creep although his reason for it was kinda flattering.

"Are you bleeding?" he asks me with genuine concern in his face as he cross the room to sit down next to me.

"I don't think so" I replied.

Oh no, did I really just sound like that?

Great he's gonna think I'm such a tool now.

I dared to look at him and I found him staring down at my hand. I could almost see the debate in his head as to whether or not he should touch me.

Touch me Averman.

Oh my god, do I really want Lester Averman, the guy I've known since diapers to hold my hand? Do I really want him to be my real boyfriend?

I couldn't tear my eyes off of his face. The way his mouth turns into a thin line whenever he's concentrating really hard on something, or in this case, not doing something. I never really noticed how much his glasses suited his face before; it made his eyes seem to sparkle even more, especially when he's telling a joke.

Whoah, down Connie, what is even going on here?

Averman must have made his decision because he reached over and took my swollen hand in his.

Wow, he has really soft hands for a guy. Guy's hands were all rough and chapped.

Soft hands, remember concentration not strength 

Stupid Guy and his stupid charmer act in peewees. I can't believe I fell for that.

I tried not to sigh in delight when he gently ran his fingertips over the backs of my hands and then the knuckles on each of my fingers, taking his time on each one.

"I….ah…..don't think anything's broken" Averman spoke and I could detect the fear in his voice.

"Good" I replied feeling myself smiling a little.

"You can still play hockey" Averman continued.

"Good" I repeated myself, my smile getting bigger.

I felt my smile fade as we fell into silence again.

You know what, I think I'm just gonna go for it.

"So about that movie, do you still wanna go?" I ask glancing sideways at Averman.

"Yeah" Averman replied.

He flashed me a huge grin and I felt my stomach rise to my throat and then drop to my butt. It was the biggest butterfly sensation I'd ever had.

"Come on, lets go" I move off of the bed and towards the door waiting for him to grab a coat and his wallet.

"Do you want a coat Connie? It might get a bit chilly later" he asked.

Time to make a move.

"That's what you're for isn't it?" I reply flirtatiously.

I couldn't help but smile when he blushed, it was so cute.

"Let's go me lady" Averman regained his composure and led the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**AVERMAN'S POV**

Here we were at the local cinema and I must say I feel great. My old work colleagues are giving me weird looks and I know exactly what they're thinking.

Averman has a girlfriend? 

I knew that look very well. It was the same look the kids at Eden Hall had on their faces when Connie and I walked into the cafeteria together and it was the same look on the Ducks faces when we told them we were dating.

Well yes I do have a girlfriend, well sort of.

Connie is walking a little ahead of me still kinda silent after what had happened with Guy.

I'm sort of glad that she's quiet. I'm still getting over the shock of her earlier words.

That's what you're for isn't it? 

Does this mean she wants me to hold her or was she just kidding around?

We made it to the ticket booth.

"So what do you want to see?" she asked me with those gorgeous brown eyes.

Ooookay, since when did Connie have 'gorgeous' brown eyes?

"Whatever you want to see, I don't mind" I replied.

"Even if its some sappy love story like the Notebook?" she looked up at me as though she expected me to protest.

"If its what you want then sure" I replied.

The truth was I honestly didn't care if we were going to see a 'chick flick'. It wasn't like I had a reputation to uphold like Portman or Luis did.

"Really?" she asked. Her eyes were sparkling.

I responded by marching up to the ticket booth and requesting two tickets to see The Notebook.

"Really" I told her as I showed her the tickets.

"You're the best Aves!" she cried giving me a tight hug.

"I know" I joked.

I handed the usher our tickets feeling mighty superior that Connie had now clutched onto my arm.

"You'll be in cinema 4. Enjoy the movie" the girl told us.

"Thanks we will" Connie called back as she happily walked arm in arm with me.

I seriously think I just made her day by agreeing to see this movie.

"I've been looking forward to seeing this, I've heard its so good" Connie told me as we searched for some seats.

"How about back there?" Connie pointed to the back section.

"Okay" I replied following her to the back row.

She chose two seats in the middle and sat down grinning at me excitedly.

Wow all this for a movie?

"Thank you so much for bringing me here Les" Connie leant over and whispered to me.

"Er, you're welcome" I replied.

This wasn't the Connie I grew up knowing, or was it?

No the Connie you grew up with thought you were a jerk and would never dream of going on a date with me.

_But this isn't a real date_ the annoying voice in the back of my head told me.

Oh shut up! 

"Oh it's starting!" Connie practically bounced in her seat.

I smiled at her antics and tuned in to the start of the movie.

It turns out some lady was in a nursing home or something and this dude comes to read a story to her.

* * *

**CONNIE'S POV**

I was so excited when Averman agreed to watch The Notebook with me.

And he was actually watching the movie too. Unlike Guy who'd agree to see what I wanted to see but spent the entire movie trying to make out.

Stupid Guy Germaine, I hate him so much!

I couldn't help but sneak glances over at Averman throughout the movie. I almost burst out laughing when he grew wide eyed at the part where Noah jumped onto the Ferris wheel to get Allie to go out with him.

Aw I wished a guy would do that for me!

About half way through the movie I found myself reaching for his hand.

Butterflies were flipping around in my stomach as he placed our joined hands in his lap. I was really starting to like how his hands felt in mine.

I smiled to myself when I felt his thumb start to stroke the back of my hand randomly. It felt nice.

How did I miss the wonderful guy Averman had grown up to be?

He was kind, thoughtful, funny and respectful. He was everything I looked for in a boyfriend. So why hadn't I seen it in him before?

I'd seen glimpses of it in Charlie, Adam and even Portman. Why had I been so stupid to completely miss what had been staring me in the face almost my entire life?

Oh yeah, I'd been completely obsessed with Guy Germaine.

Averman gave my hand a gentle squeeze when he saw me crying at the end of the movie.

Such a thoughtful act almost had me balling like a baby. If it was Guy then he'd tease me for all eternity for crying at a girl movie but Les just squeezed my hand as if he understood.

I felt like I could be myself around him and not be worried about whether he'd think I'm an idiot or not. Mainly because (a) he's seen me at my worst when I fell out of a tree and grazed my cheek and (b) when we were nine I threw up on his shoes after spinning in circles until we got really dizzy.

"Come on lets go" Averman broke my train of thought.

I glanced around to see most people had already left and the lights were now back on.

"Okay" I replied smiling.

I didn't dare let go of his hand. I didn't want to lose the feeling I had from it.

We passed Guy and Karen out in the waiting area. Both looked shocked to see Averman and I holding hands.

The best part about it was that Guy's nose had swollen to triple its size and he was sporting a fantastic dark purple bruise.

"Hi Guy" Averman waved with his free hand as we passed.

I of course ignored them as Karen shot me a dirty look.

I would so love to wipe that look off of her face but that would mean letting go of Averman and I didn't want to do that just yet.

* * *

**AVERMAN'S POV**

I felt obliged to at least say hi to Guy as we passed them but the sight of his face was pretty funny.

I couldn't believe little Connie could do that much damage.

Wait a minute, yes I could.

I was on cloud nine by the time we made it outside. At some point during the movie Connie had reached over and taken my hand.

I must admit I did search the cinema trying to spot anyone we knew just in case she was doing it as a publicity stunt but when I realised that we were pretty much alone I relaxed and allowed myself to enjoy the sensation of touching her.

We were still holding hands as we walked and she couldn't hide the fact from me that she was cold.

I remembered her earlier words and decided to just do it.

I dropped her hand and placed my arm around her shoulders.

She didn't say a word, just smiled at me and placed her arm around my waist, under my coat.

This was way better than holding hands.

We stayed like that until we arrived back at her dorm.

I'd insisted on walking her back despite her protests that she was a big girl and could look after herself. However, the grin on her face when I won the argument gave her away immediately.

"So" I began when we arrived at her door. I couldn't believe the night was coming to an end so soon.

"So" she replied in a very soft voice.

"We should do something like that again" I could feel the verbal diarreah coming up.

Keep your mouth shut Averman, don't ruin the moment with your random ramblings.

"Yeah I'd like that" she smiled.

"Well goodnight" I managed to choke out, much to my relief. It could have been something a lot worse.

"Night" Connie replied.

I turned around to leave when she grabbed my arm.

Before I had a chance to respond she was reaching up to plant a very soft kiss on my lips.

"Goodnight" she almost whispered, her eyes still closed and her lips curled into a smile.

"Wow" I couldn't help myself.

Who knew that such a small kiss could feel so wonderful? From listening to Luis, he had given me the impression that a kiss wasn't good unless there was tongue. I felt that if Connie had've shoved her tongue in my mouth then it would have ruined it.

She giggled and opened the door to her room before disappearing behind it leaving me to wander back to my own dorm in a dazed state.

I was still grinning like a Cheshire cat when I entered my dorm.

"Dude what's up with you?" Goldberg looked up from his homework.

"Nothing, everything's perfect" I replied as I almost floated to my bed.

"If you say so" Goldberg put his homework away and crawled into his bed.

I did the same and I vaguely heard him say goodnight before shutting off the light.

I was too busy reliving the best kiss I ever had.


	7. Chapter 7

**CONNIE'S POV**

"Charlie was looking for you" Julie informed me the second I entered the room.

"Why?" I asked coyly knowing damn well why Charlie wanted to see me.

"Gee I dunno, could it be something to do with the broken nose you gave Guy" Julie was trying sarcastic on for size. It didn't really suit her though.

"I broke his nose?" I faked being shocked.

"I dunno but Portman thought it was funny" Julie smiled at the mention of his name. She had it bad.

"I bet he did" I smiled.

"So why'd you do it?" she asked me.

"He asked for it" I didn't want to get into the details. I'd told Averman the story and he'd laughed, hard.

Ah Averman.

"So he came up to you and said "Connie can you please break my nose?" sorry Cons but I don't think that excuse will work"

"Okay, he called me creepy. Well actually _Karen_ called me creepy and got Guy to, get this Jules, ask me to stop _staring at them_. What nerve she has anyway I hit him, he probably cried. I'm over it now" I told her.

"Hmmm, and where have you been all this time?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Out" I told her. I think my dopey grin must have given me away.

"With who? Averman?" she asked.

I nodded.

"What did you guys do?" she asked. I couldn't tell whether she was interested or whether she was in denial about Averman and me being together.

I know we said we were only dating as a joke to get Amber off of his back but after that kiss were we _really_ dating? Was Lester Averman now my boyfriend?

"Connie?" Julie snapped her flingers in front of my face.

"What?" I said still smiling.

"You were spacing, I asked what did you guys do?" she repeated her question.

"He took me to see The Notebook" I replied dreamily.

Julie's eyes grew wide "And he watched the whole thing with you?" she asked in a small voice.

I nodded proudly "Yep"

"And he didn't try to make out with you?" she asked not really believing what I was saying.

"Nope, he sat there and watched the entire movie with me. You can quiz him tomorrow on it if you're still not certain" I told her.

"Wow, so are you guys really going out or are you just trying to get Amber away from him" Julie asked me.

I debated whether to tell her the truth. Would Averman be mad at me if I told her?

I decided to just tell her.

"I don't know. At first we were but then" I stopped.

"What? Tell me!" Julie sat up excitedly.

"Well we kissed" I could feel myself blushing.

"Is he a good kisser?" Julie asked.

"It wasn't like a full on French kiss or anything, just one of those nice soft kisses" I told her reliving the moment in my mind.

"Just nice huh?" Julie poked me.

"Okay it was awesome. I bet _you'd _want Dean to kiss you like that" I turned the tables on her.

"Dean can kiss me any way he wants to" Julie laughed.

"Oh really? So I should mention to him at breakfast that you'd like him to kiss you…"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Julie screamed throwing a pillow at me.

I threw it back at her and started laughing. The truth was Julie had a major crush on Dean Portman but she was too chicken shit to do anything about it.

"I think he likes you" I told her exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Really?" she sat up again.

"He'd be stupid not to" I told her.

"I don't think I'm his type" Julie eventually decided.

"So are you and Averman like, really together now?"

"Nice subject change Jules"

"Just answer the question"

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to talk to him tomorrow"

"You know I never really thought that you and Averman would get together"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I didn't mean to snap but all of a sudden I felt like defending Averman from whatever verbal attack Julie was about to dish out on him.

"Nothing just that last week you were still so into Guy. Its funny how things change isn't it?"

Oops, she wasn't attacking him at all. Just pointing out a fact.

"Yeah I know" I replied.

"Lights out girls" the dorm supervisor knocked on our door.

"Okay" Julie called back.

"Talk tomorrow?" she asked me.

"Yeah for sure" I told her.

"Night Cons"

"Night Jules"

* * *

**AVERMAN'S POV**

I have to admit, I'm scared shitless of what might happen when I see Connie this morning.

Now that she's had a chance to sleep on it will she regret kissing me?

"So Averman where's your girlfriend this morning?" Portman slapped me on the back.

OUCH when would that guy realise that his muscles are too tough for his body?

"Dude cut the crap we all know it's a joke" Adam felt like he had to inform me.

"I dunno guys, from what Guy was telling me, it didn't look like a joke last night" Luis started talking.

Okay HELLO? Am I invisible? I'm right here!

"What happened last night?" Fulton leaned towards Luis.

"Well Guy saw them at the movies holding hands" Luis told everyone.

"Ooooo Averman and the Connie-Meister" Goldberg did a poor imitation of me.

What was going on here? The Ducks were talking as if I weren't sitting here and now Goldberg's trying to steal my jokes. Had the world gone mad?

I didn't bother to listen to the rest of the conversation as I left the table.

I bumped into Connie in the hallway with Julie.

She couldn't look me in the eyes "Hi" she mumbled.

"Hi" I mumbled back before shuffling away. Well that just confirmed it.

Last night must have been a mistake.

* * *

**CONNIE'S POV**

"Okay Cons that was weird" Julie stated.

Thank you so much Captain Obvious.

"I know, I just don't know what to say to him" I admitted.

"At least you've kissed him, I'd never be able to get Dean to kiss me!" Julie moaned.

"Not helping Jules" I told her as I opened the cafeteria door.

"Hey Connie where'd Averman go?" Goldberg asked me as I sat down.

"I dunno" I told him.

"You should know, he's your boyfriend after all" Portman teased me.

"Shut up" I told him.

"So Connie what's this about hand holding at the movies we've heard about?" Charlie asked.

I glared at Julie who shook her head as though to say _I didn't tell them_.

"I think you should mind your own business" I snapped at him before storming out of the cafeteria.

What the hell was wrong with me? I felt so good this morning and now I feel so bad.

Was last night a mistake?

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**CONNIE'S POV**

After the disastrous breakfast I didn't see Averman at all for the rest of the day.

Okay so I'd been hiding away for most of the day but that didn't mean that I wanted to stay away from Averman, I wanted to stay away from the rest of the Ducks and their nosy questions.

I knew I could trust Julie to keep things quiet, she wouldn't even tell Dean if he paid her.

Speaking of which there's the big goon now.

"So I was thinking maybe after your game we could, well you know" the tall brunette cheerleader wiggled her ass at him suggestively.

"Sure thing babe" Portman replied.

How can Julie like this big idiot? I mean sure, he's a great teammate and friend but as a boyfriend? No freaking way!

I rolled my eyes and continued walking but I wasn't quick enough to avoid the eyeful of the cheerleader grabbing Dean's face and planting her heavily glossed lips on his.

"A taste of things to come" I heard her say.

And to top things off out of the corner of my eye I spotted a flash of blond and realised that Julie had seen the entire thing.

"Oh shit" I exclaimed. It must have been louder than I'd intended because Portman was grabbing my arm.

"What's up Cons?" he asked concerned. The cheerleader looked pissed that I'd been the cause of their little 'separation'.

"You're a big fucking idiot that's what's up" I exploded shoving him hard and taking off in the direction I last saw Julie heading.

"What did I do?" I heard him yell behind me.

I guess I couldn't really be mad at him. After all, he had no idea that Julie liked him.

I flew down the stairwell bumping into various people and earning myself a few 'Heys!' and "Watch its!"

I cursed out loud when I couldn't see Julie anywhere.

Damn you Dean Portman.

* * *

**AVERMAN'S POV**

Well after the little incident this morning or should I say lack thereof since nothing really happened I can't say I was feeling rather academic and had great trouble concentrating on my classes.

So I decided to head straight back to my dorm after the last period and was relieved to find Goldberg was out.

I started up my game of Tomb Raider and to my horror, or delight, I really don't know which, I had to stop because all I could see when I looked at Lara was Connie.

Hmm I wonder if I could convince her to dress up as Lara Croft one day.

ENOUGH! I scolded myself and picked a game where I was an enormous muscle clad hero that had no resemblance to Connie whatsoever. And if I started seeing her face then something was definitely wrong with that picture!

I'd just finished the first level and was waiting for the next level to load when I heard an urgent knocking on my door.

I cursed under my breath wanting to be left alone but if it was Connie then she could come in.

I opened the door startled to find a crying Julie and she was rambling something at me that I couldn't quite make out.

"Huh? Slow down" I told her.

She took a shaky breath.

"Sorry, Connie said you were a good listener and I know you won't tell anyone cos if you do I'll kill you and Connie will kill you too and"

"Come in" I felt my heart going out to the poor girl. I had never ever seen the Cat so down. Not even when Scooter ditched her for a cheerleader shortly after the JV/Varsity game.

"Thanks" she sniffed.

I crossed the room to Goldberg's desk and tossed her the box of tissues he kept there.

"Thanks Averman, I know why Connie likes you so much" Julie said before blowing her nose.

"She does?" I heard myself say before I could stop it.

"Of course she does" Julie looked at me confused.

Oh yeah and I'm back in the game!

I tried to hide my blush and excitement by asking Julie what's wrong.

"You're gonna think I'm such an idiot" Julie was hesitant.

"I'm the King of Idiots apparently so you're preaching to the choir Catlady" I tried joking like I'd done when Connie was knocking on my door in a fit of rage.

Thank God it wasn't directed at me.

Julie laughed.

"That's what I love about you Averman, you always know how to make your friends laugh" Julie sighed.

"So come on, out with it" I told her.

"Well its stupid really but I kinda like someone and I saw him with a gorgeous cheerleader and she kissed him and I think they're gonna hook up and its just so damn frustrating!" Julie exploded.

Oh yeah I see exactly why her and Connie are friends and I pray they never ever fight with each other.

"So who's the jerk with the cheerleader?" I ask trying to sound not very interested. Truth was I was dying to know who had the Cat in such a foul mood.

"Promise you won't laugh" Julie was suddenly sounding really self conscious.

Hello Jules, It's me Averman! Remember the nerdy guy who plays on your team. I'm no one to be embarrassed in front of.

"Promise" I told her.

"Portman" Julie's voice was barely above a whisper.

Julie has a crush on Dean Portman! I never would have seen that coming.

"Does he know you like him?" I searched for the right thing to say.

"No which is why I feel so damn stupid! Now he's gonna wonder what the hell my problem is and I don't think I want to tell him just yet" Julie was now thinking kinda rationally.

I took it as a good sign.

"You don't have to tell him anything, well you can tell him you forgot to water your plant or you had bad mac & cheese for lunch in the cafeteria, hey anyone would believe that story, or you could say that your dog was sending you mental messages that you had to feed him" I replied.

My rambling had returned.

"I don't have a dog Averman, or a plant" Julie laughed.

"Well go with the mac and cheese story" I told her.

She laughed again.

Another knock at my door interrupted the conversation.

* * *

**CONNIE'S POV**  
If I were an upset Julie where would I be?

I tried the gym, no such luck. I tried our own dorm, not there either.

I tried Adam Banks' dorm, nothing.

I saw Charlie talking to Linda outside his dorm.

"Hey Charlie have you seen Julie" I called across the hallway to him.

"Yeah she went into Averman's room a few minutes ago" Charlie told me.

Julie went to see Averman? Why would she do that?

Well I'm gonna go find out.

* * *

**_A/N - thanks for your reviews, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while but I'm back on track now so I will update again soon._**


	9. Chapter 9

**CONNIE'S POV**

I stopped outside Averman's door pausing before I knocked. I could hear laughing inside.

Well at least she's not crying over that jerk anymore.

I took a deep breath and knocked.

Why was I so nervous? Its just Julie and Averman inside.

Oh come on Moreau you know it hasn't been 'just Averman' for the past few days, more like 'THE Averman'.

I gasped slightly when he opened the door.

"Hi" he said with a small smile that, as corny and girly as it sounds, actually melted my heart.

"Hi" I replied staring transfixed on his thin but kissable lips.

"Are you okay?" he broke my train of thought about how much I wanted to just jump on him and start kissing him and never stop.

"Huh?" I shook myself out of my little daydream.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah um, Charlie said Julie was here" was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"Yeah she is" Averman looked slightly hurt that I'd only come here to see Julie but he nevertheless stood to the side allowing me to enter the room.

"Jules I saw what happened are you okay?" I could see the dried tear tracks down her cheeks and the red rimmed eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine now. You were right, Averman is a good listener" Julie gave me a little smirk that only I could have worked out its hidden meaning.

Trust her to turn the tables around on to me.

"Yeah he is" I affirmed sitting down on Averman's bed before I realised what I was doing.

There was a thick silence in the air, as none of us knew what to say.

It wasn't until Julie finally spoke that the tension cleared.

"Well I'm fine guys so I'd better get going. Thanks for listening. I'll see you two later" she said a little too quickly before jumping up and heading for the door.

"Anytime Julie, remember if you want him that badly just tell him. He'd be an idiot not to like you back" Averman told her.

"Okay, you know what I think I will" Julie grinned before leaving the room.

I wasn't really listening to what she said as I was more focused on what Averman had just told her.

_If you want him that badly just tell him_.

Okay, here goes nothing.

I stood, startling Averman who'd just finished closing the door.

I didn't even wait for him to turn around before I blurted out.

"I want you"

* * *

**AVERMAN'S POV**

Did I just hear correctly? Did Connie Moreau just tell me that she wants me?

Maybe I'd better ask just to be sure.

"What?" I asked trying my hardest not to get my hopes up. The last thing I needed was for her to tell me she hated me or something like that.

"You heard me Averman, I want you" Connie repeated with a small smile.

And with that sentence my entire world became serene.

"Are you sure?" I had to ask. I just couldn't help myself.

"Yes you idiot" she laughed bringing a sparkle to her brown eyes.

God how I love her laugh.

I just stood there staring at her. I seriously couldn't think of anything to say to her right then.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" she asked me.

Damn it.

I still couldn't think of anything, not even a joke would come to me.

"Awesome" was what escaped my lips.

The most important moment of my life so far and all I could say was 'awesome'. What was I eight?

"That's kind of what I wanted to hear" Connie smiled at me again.

I stood transfixed on her full pink lips. I'd seen those lips since I was three years old but I'd never thought of them in the way I do now.  
She'd grown from cute toddler to an exceptionally beautiful woman.

"So" Connie cleared her throat and shuffled a little closer.

"So" I echoed trying to stop my heart from pounding furiously.

I hope I don't have a heart attack or a stroke.

Geez Averman, paranoid much?  
"So are you going to kiss me?" Connie asked with a playful tone.

"I dunno Cons, I kinda heard you have cooties" I teased her feeling like my old self.

Connie pretended to pout "That's funny, I heard it was _you _that had the cooties" she laughed.

"Oh well I guess I'll just have to share then with you wont I?" I took the plunge as I leapt towards her my fingers flexed ready to tickle her.

Connie squealed as I crash tackled her onto my bed. I honestly didn't mean for that to happen but oh well, I have a beautiful girl on my bed whilst I'm on it too. It's every nerd's fantasy.

I stopped tickling her when I realised I was actually on top of her. Looking down at her I was glad to find the smile still on her lips.  
Remembering her earlier request I bent my head down and laid a kiss on her.

* * *

**CONNIE'S POV**

I'd done it! I'd finally grown some balls, so to speak, and told him that I did in fact want him.

And the best part is that he wants me too!

Well he wouldn't be lying on top of me leaning down to kiss me if he didn't.

I couldn't help but smile as our lips met again. He was so soft and gentle, unlike other boys I've kissed who've just gone for the whole shove the tongue down my throat thing. Averman seemed to know that wasn't what I wanted.

I could smell his cologne as our lips broke apart slightly. Funny, I'd never thought of Averman as the type to wear cologne before.

I grinned again as I lifted my head up again slightly allowing our lips to have contact once again. This time though I ran my hands along the length of his spine to come up to his mop of unruly red hair.

I could feel his heart beating rapidly and wondered if he could feel mine doing the same thing.

I felt his hands drop to my jaw as I nibbled his bottom lip causing him to open his mouth slightly. From there I deepened the kiss, gently slipping my tongue into his mouth. He moaned slightly and returned the gesture, our tongues dancing around in each other's mouths.

We finally broke apart for air, our lips swollen and our eyes full of love and admiration.

I don't think I've ever been happier in all my life.

* * *

**AVERMAN'S POV**

Wow! That kiss was amazing, she's amazing and I'm the luckiest guy in the world.

"Cons" I decided to make things official.

"Yeah babe?" she said lazily.

Holy cow, no girl has ever called me 'babe' before.

She looked so gorgeous with her flushed skin, red swollen lips and messed up hair.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

There, I'd put myself out there.

"Of course" she smiled kissing me again.

Things progressed much faster this time and in about three seconds flat we were full-on making out again.

And to think, a few days ago I was cursing myself for saying she was my girlfriend and paranoid that she would kill me for it.

And now she really is my girlfriend and I couldn't be happier.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N okay so that's the end of it. Hope it was to everyone's satisfaction. I was thinking about doing a companion fic with the whole Portman/Julie situation. If I'm inspired enough I'll take a crack at it.**


End file.
